Secrets
by zubich
Summary: A tale told by Zuko and Katara's daughter, Kya, in which some revealing secrets are told. I disregarded some things from the show, but kept a lot of it. Don't worry- there's lots of honor xD
1. Chapter 1- The wedding

May 29.

There is one picture that hangs with drapes and silks in the single bedroom. It's a picture of me on my wedding day. Li claims it is the one decoration that brings life to the room. He, being the only one in the household with any sense of design, pulled out all the green and brown linens to support the photo.

I looked, quite simply, happy in the photo, with my long locks blowing in the wind. Li's pale hands could be seen, tying my necklace back.

We had other photos of our wedding, along the hallways, which we decided to make completely modern. Li had gone against his family's traditions by honoring _my_ family's ways. And so he crafted a proposal necklace, having Hahn teach him. Only, he made it out of grass stained bamboo instead of the traditional water stone.

It was a highly watched and honored by the world. The only daughter of Firelord Zuko and his lady Katara, getting wed? It was a kaleidoscope of pale and tan skin as people I barely knew did anything they could to witness a marriage between three different nations being united as one. Stress ran high as all who knew hoped no outsider would carry a suspicion. Despite our oblivious discomfort, it was truly a beautiful day. An autumn chill had spread, though summer flowers were still in full bloom. The steady breeze lifted all of our spirits as countless people watched our fathers formally approve of the spouse-to-be. Our mothers exchanged their hair flowers as in to show that our families would now share as they had become one. The majority of the wedding photos had been taken during the celebratory feast, which was more intimate, with only close friends and family allowed.

My father joked with King Kuei's younger brother. My mother teased Avatar Aang. Uncle Sokka chased my older brother's children around as my younger brother stuffed cake into his girlfriend's face. My two oldest girlfriends, Lin and Cienne flirted with Li's oldest friends. There was one seat that was reserved for someone who would never show up. Jasmine tea was served in abundance in his honor.

Li and I sat at opposite ends of the table, the only strict tradition we followed. Normally, the newlyweds flirt from across the table, but instead I was focused on how in love Cienne claimed to be, and he was focused on what Tenzin was saying.

My second favorite photo is of me and my two brothers in a fire nation dance. Of course, I screwed up, so we were all laughing. It was just the three of us, and it was the most at peace we had ever been.

At the end of the feast, when everyone had been escorted home, Li held my hand. "Let's continue the party," he said, with a flirty smile.

"Want me to bring Zeng back in here?" I teased.  
"I was thinking something a little less… heart racing." This surprised me. Li and I had been best friends since we were eight, and he has never turned down something exciting.

But he surprised me in the most delightful way. The house was candlelit, and he had loaned an un-released record. We tapped our feet to the newest style of music and drank more tea as we talked into the night about plans.

"I'm sorry I can't give you more," he said.

"Oh, please. I know exactly what I got into."

"I just want you to know- I wanted kids too."

I patted his hand, "Maybe I'll bring one home."

I meant it jokingly, but he replied soberly, "I would blame you if you did. I mean, I've had my fair share of fun nights, why shouldn't you?"

"I-I couldn't. That would be-"

"Wrong? How? It's the least I owe you."

The record changed to an up-beat hit. To lift the spirits, I stood up and started dancing ridiculously. Li grinned and grabbed his camera. By then, my hair had fallen out of its half top bun, and my dresses longer skirt had completely fallen off to reveal the shorter dress beneath. I had been moving in some freakishly abnormal-looking way when the light when off. In that sole moment, I was purely happy, and a whole world had just opened up to me.  
And that's my number one favorite photo of just me.


	2. Chapter 2- Iroh

June 4th.

The other day, my son telegraphed asking how he came about.

We all know what didn't happen. It was impossible for Li to have kids.

So I did what he told me to do.

I had taken over The Jasmine Dragon when my great uncle Iroh came down with the fever. One of the political issues I had been counting on had just passed, so I was too pleased to think straight. The youngest employee had resigned to join the newly established United Nations.

So there I was, in charge of hiring someone new. I was young and bold and perfectly irrational. A young man my age walks in and asks if he can still apply. "Sure," I said. "In fact, I've got time for an interview right now."

I took him upstairs to the abandoned apartment living room and told him to tell me about himself. "What does that have to do with the job?" He asked.

"I want to know your character. Whoever took you in before doesn't matter to me."

"Well all you need to know is that I'm straight forward and know how to have a good time. I also experiment a bit on my own time."

"Experiment? On what?"

"I'm hoping to improve transportation."

"Well, maybe you can help with my car- it's not starting correctly." I said, and pulled him into the bedroom.

His eyes widened as he caught on, "I'm engaged."

"No one has to know."

And that's basically what happened. He didn't get the job. I guess you could say I abused my power. I really am sorry for that. But I will never regret the life that came nine months later.

The whole family knows about Li, so they know something suspisious happened, but no one asked.

So, I am the only one who knows who he is. And, yes, I still remember his name. If you really want to know who it is, Iroh, I will tell you, but you won't be pleased.


	3. Chapter 3- Why

June 10th.

I can feel my body crumbling. It's nothing I've had checked out, but I know it's something. That's why I'm keeping this log.

I'm going to be honest here. This is for Iroh, but if anyone is swift enough to get their paws on it. Then kudos to you- do whatever you want with it. No one forced me to keep the secrets I did, so no one can condemn me for letting them go.

I was in a powerful place, after all. It's like the power couldn't stop coming. There is no way I could reveal everything to every single person in the world. But now? New revolutions are being fought.

I am the daughter of Firelord Zuko, and my mother, Katara, is the sister of the Southern Water Tribe's leader. My parents' best friend was the avatar. My husband's brother is the new King of the Earth Kingdom. I knew people. I was in the center of it all.

To top it off, my generation wasn't just a new generation, it was a new era. People were constantly following my family. The fact that my parents were from two different cultures started a whole chain reaction. Water benders mainly kept to themselves. Benders were breeding to create new benders. Non benders became neglected for at least twenty years.

Like that, most things my parents did started off good, but somewhere along the lines it lost its good vibe and turned bad.

My father set up a new council to run. Instead of one person being in charge, there are five. Four are voted in, and after my dad dies, the extra spot would be filled by his second-in-command. When other people adopted this, people bribed to be voted in, or only royalty was to be chosen.

Everything could be turned be bad, except for one thing. My father didn't hide my mother, he flaunted her. He treated her with respect, and as a result, women became equal in most families.

So, if everything good could become bad, imagine what bad things turned into?

And that's how I became self-appointed secret keeper.


	4. Chapter 4- Checking It Out

June 13th.

Yesterday, I decided I'd have the best healer in the world check me out- my mother.

It was refreshing to be back in 'the pole.' There was a fresh padding of snow, and the penguins were being were being especially unfriendly. The clouds were abnormally clear for mid-winter.

I also got to see my uncle and cousins, Bato and Hakade. We talked about our kids and caught up on life. Uncle Sokka retold us a story about my aunt Azula in the "good 'ol days."

It was nice, at first. My parents were in the village for a tribe member's reoccurring illness. When my mother wasn't healing, she was telling stories.

When her schedule opened up, she hustled me into the warmth. You could tell she had told something good from the warmth and the laughter that seemed to linger in the corners like ghosts that could only spook good memories into you.

That's when I knew it wasn't going to be bad. At first, mother teased that I was overreacting like I used to as a kid. She whipped out some fresh water and began investigating my body for a cold, then the flu, then searched my body's systems. It took a good half hour of her telling me to relax over and over before her face fell.

She was on my nervous system, I believe. She uttered an excuse to go to the bathroom. I could hear her crying through the door.

"Mom?"

"I'm fine Kya," She said, slipping out of the bathroom. "Go outside and get your father."

I didn't budge, "I'm sorry, but the last time this happened, another Kya died." This made the tears flow faster. "It's bad, huh?"

I didn't realize I was also crying until she wiped my cheek. I sunk my head into her shoulder as she hugged my tightly.


End file.
